ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Moutoku Sousou
Moutoku Sousou was a common fighter who was bullied as a child. He and Chuukou Kyocho went to the same dojo where Kyocho stood up for Sousou when he was bullied. One day, When Sousou came to the dojo, he found the other male students molesting Kyocho for being a tomboy and standing up for him. This triggered Sousou's first dragon awakening ending with him killing the rest of the students. Also at some point, Sousou killed Bunyaku Kansui and caused Mouki Bachou to seek vengeance against him. Soul History Moutoku Sousou is the Japanese translation for Cao Cao, style name Mengde. He was a lowly commander turned strategic warlord during the Later Han Dynasty and was famed for being devious and cunning. When Dong Zhuo, stylename Zhongying (Chuuei Totaku), took the Emperor hostage, Cao Cao plotted to get close to him and murder him in his sleep. He failed and later gathered the regional lords in a successful attempt at pushing Dong Zhuo out of the capital. After Dong Zhuo's death, Cao Cao defeated his retainers, took in the Emperor, coerced the other lords into surrendering, and conquered northern China, building the foundations for the Wei Kingdom. Appearance Sousou at the start of the series, has long dark brown hair with bangs that reaches all the way down his forhead and is only seen wearing a button up shirt, that he never buttons, black pants that he rolled up, and no shoes. During the second series, through out it seems that his hair color was changed to crimson red, and while his attire is the same, his eyes are changed from brown to yellow. Personality Sousou at first seemed like a lazy person always seen sleeping, but he after the events that took place with Toutaku he is revealed to be a troubled man, who is also fighting the dragon inside him for control of his very existence. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Sousou is seen being woken up by Hokou Kakuka who informs him about the great fighters tournament, happening soon. He then is seen sleeping at the Kyosho vs Nanyo match, and after Kyosho wins he and the rest of his team leaves, after waving to Hakufu. He is next seen being talked to by Kaku who tells him that their will be no finals, and that his school had won the tournament, although they would not receive the Gyokuji, because they had to have fought the current top ranked school in order for the Gyokuji to be officially there's. Sousou then responds by saying that it would be alright to attack their school then. Sousou is last seen talking to Kaku, at the beach, with Kaku begging him to take in Rakuyo High and giving him the Gykuji, as a sign of good faith. Sousou accepts, and with this act he creates the Wei Kingdom. Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Sousou is first seen fighting, and killing other fighters, from Yoshu. He then fights Koshaji who hurts, Kakouton, after trying to protect him from fighting. Sousou is able to easily kill her, with very little effort. This event also causes Sousou to order Kaku to destroy Yoshu, as vengeance for Kakouton's eye. Sousou is in a meeting with Kaku, and Bonsoku, and was attacked by Bonsoku, when Sousou belittled him. Sousou then kills Bonsoku for being arrogant to raise his fist against him. He then turns to Kaku and tells her not to do anything without his consent, as only he is fit to rule Kanto. Sousou is next standing on the beach, being told, by Kaku, that Kakuka had been killed by a fighter from Nanyo. Sousou, angered by this, tells Kaku to direct all forces against Nanyo, and although he was warned about following his fate by Kaku, Sousou tell her that he was a friend first, and Sousou second. Sousou is then seen togeather with Kakouton, fearing that he will kill Kakouton. Kakouton tells him that it will be fine, and that if he did kill him, it would be fine as it was probably the better way to go. They are then interrupted by Toutosu, who tries to attack Sousou but is unsuccessful, as Sousou is able to kill him, rather easily, stating he was not chosen to rule Kanto. Sousou is next seen confirming Shibai's orders to Kakouton, to capture Kan-u, saying that the dragon inside of him wants to have Kan-u, thinking that it might satisfy its want of power. Sousou, is then seen, introducing himself to a tied up Kan-u. While being possessed, Sousou talks with Kan-u wanting to achieve what he could not 1800 years ago, and that was acuring Kan-u into his army. He is then seen holding Kan-u as she could not stay concoius, because of Sousou dragon eating her very soul. Sousou is then seen on top of Kyosho's building, and a possessed Hakufu, tries to fight him. Sousou easily deals with her by calling his dragon, and completely anhilating her. A possessed Sousou then talks with Kan-u telling she had done well in serving him, stating that because of her, he has grown far more powerful. Sousou, is seen with Kakouton, begging him to chain him, as he could no longer contain the dragon inside of him. This was do to Kan-u's presence, as stated by Shibai. Sousou finds out, of Kakouton's betrayal, as he finds out that Kakouton let Kan-u go. Sousou then decides to kill Kakouton calling him a weakling, and a traitor. Kakouton tries to fight against Sousou for his friends sake, but he was unsuccessful as Sousou was able to break his hand. Sousou is then tied in chains, and put into an underground basement, below the depths of Kyosho. He is visited by Chuukou. He asks her why she was not scared, and she simply puts her hands on his face, and uses her chi to calm his mind. Sousou, is then seen with Shibai, and attacks her, as he no longer thinks she is loyal to him. Sousou, decides against killing her, after some pleading by Shibai, and decides to instead give her some of his own power. Sousou is then sommuned, by the power he gave to Shibai, to the area of the battle of red cliffs. He then clashes with Gentoku, and had started to devour her dragon, but is interrupted by Hakufu, who has now complete control of her dragon. Sousou then fights her but, sees that he does not have any chance, and decides to kill Gentoku. He is unsuccessful, as Gentoku is able to learn how to control her dragon, in that instant. The dragon then activates, and Sousou is unable to move, and with the power of Gentoku's dragon, the power of lightning, and the power of Hakufu's dragon, the power of water, they are able to defeat Sousou once and for all. Trivia Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Kyosho Academy Category:Characters